Top Cat's World Go Kart Adventures
by Mina-Prower
Summary: Top Cat and his friends sign up for a go-kart race across the world. They all face off in this enormous grand prix in order to get rewarded cash. Which three will be the top winners?
1. The Draft

**Top Cat's World Go-Kart Adventures**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from _Top Cat_._ The characters from that cartoon show were created by Hanna-Barbera and belong to Warner Brothers and Turner Entertainment. The character Rokujuu-ichi is a fan-made character of mine._

**Chapter 1: The Draft**

It was a very warm day in New York City where the air was so still, the trees were very stationary, the roads were very dry and free of floods, the streets were perfectly clean, and there were a lot people out shopping.

Just then, Top Cat crawled out of his trash can and decided to go for a walk around the town.

Just as he walked out the alley, he heard a voice calling for him.

"Hey, T.C.! Yoo-hoo!" called a voice sixty-two feet away.

Top Cat cocked his head 160 degrees counter-clockwise and saw a shadowy figure waving to him. Then the shadowy figure started beckoning.

"Coming!" called Top Cat in response.

Top Cat walked over to the shadowy figure a distance away. The figure who called him over was a cat who was six feet tall and weighed 150 pounds, he had orange fur, a peach-colored muzzle, Japanese-looking eyes, a bushy tail with a white point, and his hair consisted of bangs and some hair grown four inches down from the back of his head. He was wearing a white short-sleeved dress shirt, a sky blue sleeveless V-neck sweater over the shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of brown shoes with auburn laces. His name was Rokujuu-ichi, which meant "sixty-one" in Japanese. He was carrying a brown clipboard with a paper clipped onto it. The paper had lines for people to sign in.

"Yes?" continued Top Cat, walking over to him.

"Anyway," explained Rokujuu-ichi, "I'm here to host a world racing kart grand prix for those who want to be rewarded money as a prize if they are one of the top three winners. If you place first, you win $50,000. If you place second, you win $25,000. If you place third, you win $12,500. But you place fourth or below, it all goes free. You guys will race in different locations around the world, and you have to race nine laps around. If you place first, you earn twenty points. If second, you earn fifteen points. If third, you earn ten points. If fourth, you earn five points. If fifth, you earn only one point. If sixth or below, you don't get any points and you are considered ranked out. The racer is ranked higher if they have more points than the others. Anyway, signing up for this kind of competition here is absolutely free of any charges. If you want to race, sign up now."

"Certainly," replied Top Cat. "I think my buddies should join, also."

In the next few seconds came Top Cat's friends: Benny, Choo-Choo, Fancy-Fancy, Spook, and Brain.

"Whatcha doing, T.C.?" asked Benny from the far back of the line.

"We're here to sign up for the world racing kart grand prix for those who want to earn money if they win," Top Cat explained. "So you better sign up with me."

Right away, Rokujuu-ichi handed the clipboard and a pencil to Top Cat, and then Top Cat signed his name in all capital letters. Then it was Choo-Choo's turn to sign, and he signed his name in all capital letters. Then it was Fancy-Fancy's turn to sign, and his name was signed in neat cursive. Then Spook took a turn to sign, and his name was a bit scribbly when he signed. Then it was Brain's turn to sign, and his signed his name as "BRain". And last, but not least, Benny took his turn to sign, and he signed his name quick as a flash, and it was "BeNNy".

"Thanks for signing in, boys," said Rokujuu-ichi. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

"Okay," said Top Cat.

And off went Top Cat and all of his friends.

The next morning, Top Cat and his friends met up with Rokujuu-ichi once again.

"Are you six ready for your first race?" asked Rokujuu-ichi.

Top Cat and Choo-Choo smiled. Benny was nervous. Fancy-Fancy straightened his scarf. Spook looked down at his feet. And Brain held out his arms and shrugged.

"Well…" Top Cat began.

"First stop, at the New York City pond," said Rokujuu-ichi. "Just get on the magic carpet and let's go!"

Right away, a half-blue and half-orange magic carpet appeared right in sight. The carpet was sixty to eighty inches around. Rokujuu-ichi sat at the very front end of it on his knees. Then Top Cat and his friends stepped onto the carpet and sat on their knees. Right away, they went off to the New York City pond at thirty miles an hour.

**To be continued…**


	2. New York City Pond

**Chapter 2: New York City Pond**

As Top Cat and his friends arrived at the small pond and then jumped off the carpet, Rokujuu-ichi created a path around the pond, then a red starting line, and then clapped his hands six times and then….POOF!...six of the go-karts appeared in sight. Top Cat's kart was yellow with the 1-plate, Benny's kart was blue with the 2-plate, Choo-Choo's kart was pink with the 3-plate, Fancy-Fancy's kart was white with the 4-plate, Spook's kart was black with the 5-plate, and Brain's kart was purple with the 6-plate. The six cats walked over to the karts, then yanked on the strings to start the engines, and then sat in the karts. Just then, Rokujuu-ichi stood on one end of the starting line, held the checkered flag in his right hand, and then raised up both hands.

"Ready, set…GO!"

Quick as a flash, Top Cat and the other cats pushed on the gas pedal, and then dashed right off the starting line. Top Cat was in the lead. Benny went last. They went straight and then they took a left curve and then went up a bridge over the path the people walk on. Then after crossing that bridge, they took a left turn and a sharp right turn. Choo-Choo then overtook Fancy-Fancy who was in second place. Then they turned left again, and then straight down. Then they turned left and then straight, and then left back to the starting line. During the second lap, Benny then overtook Brain and Spook. Then on the final lap, Spook overtook Benny, and then Choo-Choo overtook Top Cat, but Top Cat overtook Choo-Choo back.

After racing nine laps around, the results were in. Top Cat was in first place with twenty points, Choo-Choo was in second with fifteen, Fancy-Fancy was in third with ten, Benny was in fourth with five, Spook was in fifth with one, and Brain was in sixth with none.

After that, the racing path disappeared in a flash.

"Next stop, the forests of Quebec City in Canada," said Rokujuu-ichi. "Just get on the magic carpet and let's go!"

The magic carpet appeared, and then Rokujuu-ichi and the six cats then sat on the magic carpet and away they went.

**To be continued…**


	3. Quebec City Forest

**Chapter 3: Quebec City Forest**

Top Cat and his friends arrived into the vibrant green forest of Quebec City in Canada. It was surrounded with very tall fir trees. Rokujuu-ichi created a path across the forest, plus two bridges over the riverbanks. Just then, Top Cat and his friends were at the starting line for the race to begin.

"Ready, set…GO!"

And off they went. Top Cat came into the lead, and then Choo-Choo, and then Fancy-Fancy, and then Spook, and then Brain, and then Benny who was behind last. They went straight and then took a sharp left. Then they went into a winding path. Then they crossed a wooden bridge with ropey barricades. Then they took a sharp left turn. Then they crossed another wooden bridge with wooden barricades, and it was an up-and-down bridge. Then Brain overtook Spook. Then they took a sharp curve right. And then they took a U-turn, and a long straightway and then a sharp left back to the starting line. During the second lap, Choo-Choo then overtook Top Cat, and then Brain overtook Fancy-Fancy, and then Benny overtook Spook. On the fourth lap, Top Cat overtook Choo-Choo back, and then Spook overtook Brain. On the eighth lap, Spook then overtook Benny and then overtook Brain.

After racing all nine laps around, the results were: Top Cat in first place with forty total points, Choo-Choo in second place with thirty total points, Fancy-Fancy in third place with twenty total points, Spook in fourth place with six total points, Brain in fifth place with one total point, and Benny in sixth place with the same old five points. Overall, the standings were Top cat in first, Choo-Choo in second, Fancy-Fancy in third, Spook in fourth, Benny in fifth, and Brain in sixth.

Then the path was finally gone.

"Next stop, the sakura garden of Tokyo, Japan," said Rokujuu-ichi. "Here we go!"

And off they all went.

**To be continued…**


	4. Tokyo Sakura Garden

**Chapter 4: Tokyo Sakura Garden**

Top Cat and his friends arrived to the beautiful blossoming garden filled with sakura trees and flowers over in Tokyo in Japan. It was a dark night, since it was daytime over in their New York time zone. There were lamps in the surroundings with the lights on. Right away, Rokujuu-ichi created paths around the garden, plus some hairpin turns and ramps. Right away, Top Cat and his friends were about to start racing.

"Ready, set…GO!"

Off the six cats went with a rocket start. Top Cat was in the lead again, and then Choo-Choo, and then Fancy-Fancy, and then Spook, and then Brain, and last Benny. They all went straight, and then came to a hairpin turn at 270 degrees clockwise and went up the ramp and jumped over and onto the following track. Then they took a sharp left turn and then a very slight right turn. Then they took another hairpin turn at 270 degrees counter-clockwise and up the ramp and onto another track. Then they took a sharp left turn and went up a nine foot ramp and jumped up and landed on the following track. Then they took another sharp left turn and then took a very long left curve back to the starting line.

During the second lap, Benny managed to overtake Brain, and then Spook, and then Fancy-Fancy. On the fourth lap, Spook then overtook Brain. On the sixth lap, Choo-Choo overtook Top Cat; but then Top Cat overtook him back on the eighth lap. On the ninth and final lap, Benny then overtook Choo-Choo.

After racing all nine laps around, the results were: Top Cat in first place with sixty total points, Benny in second place with twenty total points, Choo-Choo in third place with forty total points, Fancy-Fancy in fourth place with twenty-five total points, Brain in fifth place with two total points, and Spook in sixth place with the same old six points. Overall, the standings were Top Cat in first, Choo-Choo in second, Fancy-Fancy in third, Benny in fourth, Spook in fifth, and Brain in sixth.

After the race, the path disappeared in a flash.

"Next stop, the Avondale Forest in Wicklow, Ireland," said Rokujuu-ichi. "Here we go!"

And off they all went.

**To be continued…**


	5. Wicklow Avondale Forest

**Chapter 5: Wicklow Avondale Forest**

Top Cat and his friends arrived to the evergreen Avondale Forest in Wicklow, Ireland. There was some space between different sets of trees. Rokujuu-ichi created a track that started from the ground, and going up the slopes, and in banked curves around, and then going down the slopes back to the starting point. Top Cat and his friends starting racing once again.

"Ready, set…GO!"

Off they all went once again with a rocket start. And then Top Cat still took the lead as always, and then Choo-Choo, then Benny, then Fancy-Fancy, then Spook, and last Brain. They then went up the twenty-six degree slope, going eighty feet above the ground.

**In progress...**


End file.
